


The Judgelante

by RTNightmare



Series: The Judgelante [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: 3 parts, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Finished Story, First person from reader POV, Headcannons Galore, Implied Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a undercover name, Reader has a unique brand of magic not from this UT world, Reader is not a monster, Reader might be a hybrid of monsters and humans - she has organs and stuff held together by magic, Reader was changed by the Void, Reader was found in the Void, Sans and Reader tease the hell out of each other and enjoy it, Sexual Humor, Undertale AU, Undertale's 2nd Anniversary!, completed story, just go with it, reader is not human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTNightmare/pseuds/RTNightmare
Summary: Sans and "Sasha" - a humanoid girl he found in the Void and later became mated to - are on a mission to end King Asgore's terror-filled reign on humans and the monsters who protect them.Having gone mad after the adopted human, Chara accidentally killed Asriel (who was saved thanks to human-monster collaboration but is no longer connected to his parents), Asgore wants revenge. But when Toriel flees with Chara and Asriel's Soul, held together in the human's determined clutches, Asgore focuses his rage on all of humanity instead.Angered by the kings misuse of power, the Judge of Monsters, Sans leaves the royal city, telling the king he will end return to end his reign. This leads the skeleton to become a wanted man as he searches for a way to take the king's royal status away from him and return Peace. After 15 years, will Sans, Sasha, and the friends they made over the years succeed?A 3-part story about teamwork, true justice, and the sassiest partners-in-crime anyone has ever seen in this realm!Happy 2nd Year Anniversary!





	1. The Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> **Part 1 - The backstory; the 15 years that led to this point!**  
>  Part 2 - The final stage of the plan; what 15 years of planning and world-wide collaboration has brought to show!  
> Part 3 - The aftermath; the new era of peace has finally begun and our new leaders stand tall!
> 
> Thank goodness I had the first part edited by Undertale's 2nd anniversary!  
> As of 9/15: Part 2 is written, but not edited! Part 3 has not been fully written yet, but it's coming together nicely!

# The Judgillante

 

**Part 1**

 

Tearing through the forest on the East side of Snow Valley without a vehicle was tough, especially if you didn’t know the terrain. It was also tough in a blizzard, which would have been good on a day like today. I prayed I had enough of a head start as I shot through the brush with a team of dogs tailing me. Ha,  _tailing_  – he must be so proud!

 

The familiar howling broke me from my musing. “Oh, shit! They’re getting closer!” Thankfully, even with their camouflaging white fur, I could easily track them by their armor and noise. Unlike me, they weren’t skilled enough to conceal the noise they made; the combination of the armor and metal weapons clanging and their footsteps were a dead giveaway every time. However, I wasn’t going to get away if they spotted me before I got to the checkpoint.

 

“I gotta find alternate gear,” I muttered to myself as I dipped and dived around snow-covered boulders, not losing my balance or falling from the slick white powder, and evading roots or any of Mother Nature’s other offspring. Though my attire was in great contrast with the snow due to its coloration, it was made to be lightweight and provided easy mobility. The shoes were especially helpful as they provided a non-slip element that greatly helped in situations like this.

 

I could hear the dogs, and thankfully they were a way off. I had memorized the terrain, knew where everything was even in a blizzard. I could have lost them by now…if I wasn’t wearing such a strikingly different outfit. But I prided myself in wearing black and only black, the color identical to my hair. But with the surrounding white, blending in was made impossible.

 

“Time to take a detour,” I said to no one as I took a sharp turn and headed in another direction. “Wonder if bae can make one of those color-changing camo things he loves so much. That will help and I’ll be able to keep my black gear when I’m not being pursued through the snow by dogs.” I snickered.

 

Taking the  **detour**  was a smart move; the sound of heavy panting, claws skidding on wet stone, and occasional barks grew faint until I knew I lost them. Like all my skills, my senses were honed so that I could pick up the faintest of footsteps a mile away. Having magic helped, too, but that was supposed to remain secret for the time being.

 

Lifting my hand to my chest, I focused.  _‘I’ve almost lost the dogs. Nearing the Snow Valley checkpoint.’_

 

 _‘heh,’_  A low baritone that was often teasing, and always sexy, responded warmly.  _‘that’s my girl. you got what you needed?’_

 

 _‘What do you think, hon?’_  I smirked.  _‘You able to meet up with me? I’m kinda sick of running.’_

 

 _‘oh sweetheart, when have i ever failed to meet up with you?’_ There was that teasing I adored so much; he knew it, too.

 

 _‘Hmm, well, come to think of it…’_  I grinned widely as his laughter echoed through my mind.

 

 _‘get over here and see for yourself, sweetheart.’_  I snorted, lowering my hand and severing the connection.

 

“Knowing him, he’s already there.” I mused.

 

~

 

Sans had been waiting around by the checkpoint when his lady called. But who was he to deny her the sass she loved so much. He knew that she loved his teasing, and he enjoyed it just as much when she teased him back.

 

From his perch, he could see into the distance. Unlike his lady, though, he was decked out in attire that rendered him invisible on this landscape. With a push of a button accompanies by some minor adjustments, and he could change the color of his clothes to fit his desires. It was a useful tool, and knowing he created something that could earn him million if he wanted to, left him smiling with pride. His lady was too stubborn sometimes, but when the time came, he already had a version for her so that she could wear what she liked, but have that extra protection for situations like now. He even had a hairclip that could do the same, using her magic as an assist.

 

Chewing idly on the toothpick in his mouth, he waited. A minute after the call, he saw a familiar shape dart this way and that. He chuckled, watching his lady dance across the snow-covered terrain. Lifting his phone, he tracked her and recorded it for later. She enjoyed expanding her abilities by studying the videos he took of her gallivanting gracefully across rough terrains. For him, however, it was all about appreciating her elegance.

 

“i swear my girl is an angel,” he chuckled, a blue flush powdering his cheeks.

 

A howl interrupted his show and he looked up in slight frustration. Yep, there they were. He sighed, getting in just a bit more recording before stopping and pocketing the device. Jumping off his perch, he smiled as his lady ran into his embrace.

 

~

 

“They aren’t too happy,” I cooed into my love’s cheek. Leaning away, I fixed him with a childish pout and whimpered seductively, “I think one of them tried to bite me.”

 

“oh sweetheart,” He rumbled down at me. “we can’t have that.” The dogs were in sight now and charging forward faster now that Sans and I were in sight. Creating a bone and directing it straight at them, Sans narrowed his sockets. “heard you tried to harm my lovely lady. for that, i’m gonna punish you mutts.”

 

Calculating swiftly, and with great ease, Sans conjured a row of bones directly in front of the pack. Unable to stop in time, and given the slippery terrain, the dogs yelped upon collided with the skeleton’s magical attack. Only one avoided it, and charged, only to be hit by the bone the skeleton threw at him right before he teleported us away.

 

Back in our home, Sans bounced into his chair by the massage computer system and activated the device attached to the checkpoint we teleported from. A blurred image greeted us before it cleared up and sound began to filter through as the dogs argued amongst each other. Judging by the number at the corner of the screen, the recording had started roughly five minutes earlier.

 

“Will they take the bait?” I mused behind him, leaning my folded arms on the chair and my cheek against the back of his skull as I watched.

 

“they’ll have to.” Sans replied, and grinned widely as the dog he had hit with the final bone lifted said attack above his head, confirming the skeleton’s thought.

 

“Ha, ha! The plan never fails!” I cheered, turning the chair so I could kiss my love roughly. “Oh, I’m so proud of us.”

 

My bony love snickered. “well, i don’t use a plan unless it has been thought out as much as possible. given the circumstances, everything i’ve calculated from the enemy is expected of them. they can’t refuse me.” He opened his arms, beckoning. “just like you can’t…” He rumbled in that sexy voice I adored as he secured me in his embrace.

 

I hummed, leaning into him. “What makes you different, hon?” I knew the answer, but like other phrases, it was a code of sorts for him to retell the story of how he left the king of monsters to be a vigilante of sorts. Unfortunately, and not, Sans left with a special power that could not be passed by choice. It was a power that the king needed.

 

“that story again?” He rumbled against my neck as he pressed soothing pecks to the sensitive skin. “are ya hoping to find a hidden meaning in that story, or somethin’?”

 

“Hmm, maybe I just love hearing you tell it in that sexy voice of yours…” I raised one of my thick and powerful, yet delicate, raven-colored brows teasingly. “I swear you can make me cum with your voice alone.” It was no secret that his voice made me weak; it provided another thing to tease him about.

 

“hmm, trying to butter me, ay, love?” He sassed right back, pulling me closer until our foreheads touched. For a guy with no muscles, organs, or skin, he knew everything about the body, human and monster. If he wanted, he could render me completely unconscious, more aroused than a lusty woman who hasn’t been with anyone in a year and is craving nothing but that, or something as silly as making my entire body ticklish. He knew too much, and yet he was so careful.

 

“Oh, please tell it to me again, sugar skull.” I moaned against him. “If you do, I’ll let you dom later.”

 

He chuckled darkly. “what makes you think you need to  **let**  me dominate you? hmm, love?” Opening his mouth and parting his large teeth wide, a glowing blue appendage shot out and began to dance across my neck, curving up to swirl along my jaw, before wrapping around mine. We battled for dominance, and like always, he knew exactly what he was doing.

 

Grinning victoriously down at my heated, flushed, and clearly needy face, he leaned down as his phalanges traced my hip. “hmm, how about we have a little fun  _first_  and then i’ll retell the story? whatcha say about that, sweetheart?”

 

Feeling the heat intensify with every stroke, I nodded wordlessly as I panted. He chuckled, lifting me up and carrying me off bridal style. Walking through our home, the light from outside caught briefly on the dark, smoky ring on his left finger, catching my attention briefly. Despite the discomfort, I smiled, using my thumb to trace the identical piece of metal on my hand.

 

 

 

It had been five years since we initially began our romantic relationship, and ten since I met him. We were married a year after our romance began, and I spent the four years since our marriage aiding him in every way I could, as his wife. A year ago, we began to put into motion the final stages of the plan he had begun calculating for the past ten years. I played a big part, and as he told me countless times, I was the missing piece he was searching for.

 

Despite my human appearance, I was not. I was not a human, mage, or monster. I was also not from the world I live in now. Sans found me when searching for answers about why a portal to the Void appeared in the sky above the coast of Newcastle, Australia. After he brought me back with him and I woke up, I could only remember by name, age, and a little bit of what happened before he found me. I was flung from my world, the Void warping me so that I survived the trip through until Sans found me. Even if I was human before the Void claimed me, I wasn’t anymore – even my biology was different than that of a human and monster. I was almost a mix of the two.

 

After he nursed me back to health, Sans began to evaluate me on what I could do: I showed talent in everything athletic – including martial arts and weapon usage, my senses were greater than any animals, and I had the ability to use a wide array of magic. However, my magic was unlike any known mages and monsters, and it became clear I was the only one in this world like me.

 

With power over the elements, the ability to manipulate the dark and light in anything or anyone, and some null abilities, as Sans had dubbed it, like creating illusions, rune creation that could create or amplify abilities, create connections to technology and more, and the ability to use something akin to alchemy, including fusion, the remainder of Sans plan was realized.

 

 

 

Sans was gifted with many talents as well, the art of the bedroom being only one of many. He never left me feeling unsatisfied, and discomfort was never a worry for a guy who seemed to know my body inside and out. To show my love, I returned his efforts with my own. We were inseparable since we first met, and knew each other better than what seemed possible.

 

There was never a feeling of embarrassment, distrust, dishonesty, selfishness, betrayal, or dislike of any kind between us. When we finally bonded, it was like clarity neither of us had known before. It was like we  were both virgins before that, though that was untrue. But that night was only the beginning of getting to know each other on a whole other level. Thus, that night, upon hitting our peaks, we collapsed in pure bliss.

 

 

 

And now, four years later, we were still madly in love. After recovering from the same bliss as always and catching his breath, Sans regarded me smugly. “still want to relive that story?”

 

“Yes,” I sighed. “I’d love the imagery as well, please.”

 

“heh, of course, love.” He brushed away my sweat-soaked hair and placed a firm kiss against my temple.

 

<hr>

 

Fifteen years ago, Sans worked for King Asgore as his Judge. Like those before him, Sans was selected by the unknown force that selected all the king’s Judges. It was absolute, more so even than the king’s station as ruler.

 

It was when tragedy befell the monster royal family, that being the death of the monarch’s blood-related son, caused accidentally by their adopted human child, that a rage like never seen before consumed the king, it became clear that change was beginning. However, the change was not the good kind. The monarch became a dictator, attempted to kill the adopted human child, and when that failed thanks to the queen’s intervention, punished all humans instead.

 

The queen escaped the royal city with both children, the remnants of her son’s Soul barely held together within the protective palms of the human child whose determination managed to keep the Soul stable long enough to find the prince help outside the city’s walls. No one could figure out how the they escaped, except Sans since he was the one to help them, teleporting them away to safety and returning to them later with help to restore the prince as much as possible.

 

Sans stayed by the king long enough to attempt changing his mind, but given that Prince Asriel’s restoration did not include his link to his parents like it would naturally, the king did not know his son was still alive. The taxes on the human citizens had skyrocketed, the monster citizens were ordered to treat them like garbage, and if the humans revolted, they were imprisoned. Sans rescued all the humans thrown into the dungeons and the remainder immediately fled the royal city, making new homes in places where the monster monarchy wasn’t as strong or where monsters were able and willing to protect them.

 

Before the last meeting with the king, Sans spoke with his brother…

 

“i’m sorry, pap. but if the king won’t see reason, i will need to cut ties and leave if i don’t want to face death by his hands.” He couldn’t look at his brother, knowing that if he even glimpsed the sadness on the younger skeleton monster’s face, he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to do what needed to be done.

 

“IS THERE NO OTHER WAY?” The hurt was still there, and Sans flinched, nodding when his voice failed him. “CAN I DO ANYTHING TO HELP YOU?”

 

Breathing deeply, Sans turned and rushed to embrace the monster he had had to raise despite being so young at the time, too. “just believe in me.” He whispered so that his voice wouldn’t betray him. “i will keep in contact, even if it’s letters or someone tellin’ ya i say  _hi_. okay? can you be strong, paps, for me?”

 

“I WILL DO MY BEST,” The taller skeleton gasped around his tears. “JUST STAY SAFE. PROMISE ME THAT.”

 

“i promise. trust me; i will fix this. i love you, bro.” Papyrus nodded in understanding. The two held each other until both needed to depart. Sans watched his brother walk off to tend to his duties. Blinking away a single tear, Sans held his hand up to his chest, silently thanking the universe for giving him such a wonderful and understanding sibling. The first year without Papyrus was the hardest year of his life.

 

 

 

“Come in,” The king responded when he heard the soft knock, eyebrows knit together in confusion. Sans entered and stepped up until he was about halfway to the king, a solemn expression on his skull.

 

“Why have you come, Sans?” His frown deepening. “Normally you would send a request to meet with me.”

 

“i am here to tell you one final time that your actions towards the humans is uncalled for. they did nothing wrong, and yet you have unjustly thrown blame upon them for something that was an accident.”

 

The goat growled. “My son is dead because of that human child. Until  _Chara_  is brought before me to suffer for their crimes, I will continue to punish all humans and anything who would protect or hide them from me.” It was clear rage clouded his judgement. But then, that was why Sans was here.

 

Sans sighed. “your son isn’t dead. i made sure he was saved.”

 

The clang of the trident against the marble floor was painfully loud as it echoed around the chamber, but Sans did not flinch. He continued to stay stoic as the king stood, enormous in stature, stance angry as preparing to unleash hell on the monster whose height barely reached his hip.

 

“You know where they went and didn’t say a word?!” The monarch roared.

 

The skeleton regard him with a knowing look, frowning with condescension and finality. “you brought this on yourself, asgore dreemurr.”

 

“ _Where are they?_ ” The giant demanded, using his regal magic to channel  _authority_ , a power often called ‘royal decree’ that forced other monsters to follow orders or answer questions without fail, so that the skeleton had no choice but to obey. However, as the Judge, no amount of bullying, magic, or pressure would force him into submission. As the Judge, he had equal authority as the monster monarchy. And now, with the fall of honest justice by the monarch, the Judge’s authority now surpassed that of the king’s.

 

“you have lost the right to use royal decree. the power of true justice now surpasses yours. unless you change your ways, you will fall. you might not fall today, but it will happen eventually, by my hand if fate chooses.”

 

“You are no longer the Judge!” Asgore growled, waving his trident threateningly.

 

Sans left eye ignited. “you have no authority to make that call. this right was given to me when the last judge passed. only death, or  _the original source_ , can take it from me. but even they agree you are unfit to rule.”

 

Sans was trained in combat for years, so dodging the enraged king’s strike was an easy task. As he continued to evade strike after strike, he spoke.

 

“i have decided to leave the royal city. i will find a way to stop you, even if i must evade your troops for years. i will weaken your control, free the innocent from your tyranny, and  **put you down**  if i must. you can only save yourself if you treat everyone fairly.”

 

“DIE!”

 

“this is your last warning. i will stop you, asgore dreemurr. it’s only a matter of when.”

 

The trident sounded like it made contact, but as the smoke cleared, the only remains was a ripped carpet and a letter that had been speared by the weapon. Yanking it off and tearing it open, Asgore skimmed the letter of resignation.

 

It was signed  _sans c. aster, defender of justice_.

 

Before, Sans had signed his name with a follow up, ‘your judge’. The new title enraged the goat monster more, and he stormed out of the room, barking orders to have Sans imprisoned.

 

Sans’ only worry was that his brother would be in trouble. However, he was thankful to learn that Undyne had vouched for him when they learned through royal decree that the guardsman knew nothing of his older brother’s plan. So instead, Papyrus was tasked with assisting in his brother’s capture.

 

 

 

Sans traveled the world, learning everything he could. As a fast and easy learner, he could absorb the knowledge of everything from languages to crafts. As a scientist, he created a house that could teleport, was equipped with an indoor garden just in case he needed to make a quick escape , and created the world largest and fastest super computer using his late father’s notes and his own ingenuity.

 

Sans traveled alone for the first five years. He met me when a portal to the Void appeared in the skies over Newcastle. Sans was learning Mandarin when the portal to the Void opened. Being the only monster for miles, the humans pleaded for him to save them. Accessing one of his Gaster Blasters, he road into the sky and entered the portal.

 

Normally darker than the darkest black, Sans was startled to find the Void filled with color. But it was almost like it was diseased, the shades of purple, green, brown, and red grayed and appearing sickly. He quickly came across a bunch of floating debris, and soon after, he saw me. I was clinging to one of the larger pieces, injured and covered in blood and other nasty, unknown fluids, yet still breathing. Carefully hoisting me into his arms and after glancing about to make sure I was the only  _survivor_ , he left the Void through the same portal.

 

The opening to the Void closed as Sans returned to land with me. He explained to the locals that he had found me, and gave a short summary of what the Void was. He explained that if they ever saw the portal open again, they were to call him immediately. Thankfully, they never did.

 

Opening my eyes for the first time, I was greeted with the first sight of my savior. He greeted me in several different languages to find out which one I knew, continuing in English when I reacted.

 

“what is your name?”

 

“I…um, I think it’s _____.”

 

“okay, _____. do you have a last name?”

 

I shook my head. “I can’t remember.”

 

He smiled encouragingly, “how old are you?”

 

I scrunched my head. “I think…” I counted on my fingers.

 

“thirteen years old?” He asked calmly.

 

“Yeah.” I brightened.

 

He smiled, and then moved on. “do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?”

 

“Men, many of them, screaming and following people. Man, and woman, love, fell and stopped moving. Smelled bad. Dark red, and brighted and orange. Blue. Hot. Something cold, shiny white or gray, and painful. A pain in my chest that expanded and then…a bang and black.”

 

Sans put the pieces together. I had survived a massacre. My family and fellow people were attacked and killed. The place was burned, but I managed to somehow, after a gunshot or explosion, be sent to and possibly saved by the Void, barely alive before Sans found me. I never remembered more than that. The faces of both the attackers and the people they killed remained a blur, and grew fainter with time.

 

I was only able to remember my birthday when it came, since it was a recurring thing, and recognize worldly things like animals upon sight. Whatever world I came from was an alternate world from here, containing the same creatures and places, but different people. There had been no monsters where I came from.

 

Sans trained me, finding that I easily picked up on many skills. After watching him or another person who was there to assist, I could analyze and swiftly perfect the abilities. I could land an arrow in the exact same spot repeatedly or throw a hook and chain to a precise location on a building so I could later climb the building wall.

 

In addition, with my fantastic senses, I became a capable artist, able to recreate a scene I had only ten seconds to observe almost perfectly on paper. However, I couldn’t hold a candle to Sans’ people skills, his knowledge of anatomy and how it worked, and his ability to calculate so exactly in seconds.

 

I was not very good with math, a lot of sciences, and English was my only language. Thankfully, my partner was extremely gifted. So, while I easily surpassed Sans level of skill in athletics and artistic crafts, he was the brains behind mathematic calculations, information gathering by means calculation and social interactions, technological and mechanical creations, and the like.

 

Ten years later, I had dubbed the name Sasha as my main undercover name. Sounding a lot like the word ‘sassy’ and having the meaning ‘defender of man’, which I took as being ‘defender of innocence’, I felt it fit me perfectly. I was a full-grown woman who had at least basic knowledge of every location on the world map and had been to ninety-nine percent of them, excluding the royal city. By then, Sans and I had begun to show more than platonic interest in one another. My final night as a twenty-two-year-old, I went to confess.

 

 

“Sans?” I called softly from the doorway to his office.

 

“sup, lady?” He drawled, causing a heat to immediately rise to my cheeks. I had always loved him voice. Having heard so many kinds of people speak, I knew the varying tones and qualities voices could have. But Sans’ voice was always the best; so warm, deep, and practically angelic. I had caught him singing once and was baffled by how beautiful his singing had sounded. Even his drawl, his laziest tone of speech, took my breath away.

 

“I wanted to tell you something.” I said when he turned to me; I was so far in my own head that I didn’t realize he was waiting for a response.

 

“oh?” He frowned, appearing worried.

 

“Sorry, I probably seem weird right now.” I was usually so confident, that quality making my sassy nature so much bolder.

 

“yeah, i’ve never heard you so quiet and…are you afraid?” He stood up and walked up to me, hand brushing my cheek and lifting my face to meet his. My eyes, which had been looking down slightly to his mouth, shot up to the glowing orbs that were blown up bigger than usual to convey his worry. “what is it?”

 

I was afraid to lose the only person I had. Whatever world I had left, I had left it completely alone. Despite meeting so many people in the ten years since then, I was afraid my romantic feelings would create a rift between us. I averted my gaze and looked around, trying to figure out what to do. If I told him the truth and was rejected, I would regret it forever. However, if I tried to avoid it, I would avoid him and end up hurting our relationship anyway. What could I do?

 

Before I could muster up either response, I was pulled against him, his mouth locking with mine. As a trained warrior, the shock his bold move created only lasted a few seconds before I finally responded, pulling him closer and returning the kiss.

 

Our first romantic interaction was as passionate as the ones that followed. An hour after he first pulled my lips to his, we were naked under the covers in his room, breathing heavily after both experiencing our first orgasms. Neither of us discussed the change in our relationship. Even without our Souls linked, our minds worked together.

 

Eight months later, he proposed to me…

 

We had returned to the west after dealing with issues in China, Indonesia, and Austria, and were meeting Toriel and her family for a few days before returning home to our base, which was currently stationed at the Northeast corner of the country, four states up from where Toriel lived.

 

Toriel had three children, two being adopted humans. Asriel was turning out to be as sweet as his mother, and protective of his human siblings. . Having been saved thanks to Chara’s determination, Sans people skills and limited, but still helpful, medical knowledge, a group of mages, and a spiritual healer, Asriel was saved and his body reformed.

 

Chara was still a mischievous girl, careful of her brother after the accident. Their youngest sibling, Frisk was energetic, hard to read, and would later develop and very flirtatious persona. The three of them were the best of friends and inseparable. Four years ago, on the night Sans proposed, Chara was the oldest at fourteen, Asriel was three-quarters of a year younger, at thirteen, and Frisk was the youngest at ten years old.

 

We had just finished dinner. Asriel, having just taken his routine pill, which was keeping his body stable until he was an adult and wouldn’t require the magic his parents would have given him, was pretending to watch television with his siblings.

 

Sans and I walked out to Toriel’s front porch, the ocean waves that crashed on the shore were within sight and creating a nice calm feeling for both of us. Chara, Asriel, and Frisk had made a point of watching us from a poorly hidden location ever since finding out we were dating six months ago.

 

“let’s walk to the beach, ‘kay, babe?” He suggested.

 

I shrugged. “Whatever you say, hon!” Grasping his arm gently, I let him lead me, the sound of the waves growing louder yet not disturbing the calm of the early evening. The sun was about to set as we reached the waves.

 

“look out there. the sun is about to go down. let’s see if we can see the green flash.” He knew I would go into the shallowest of water just to be closer to the setting sun. He knew me so well.

 

The sun set, and sure enough, there was a green flash. I waited, just watching as the sky dimmed. But then I heard the delighted cheering of the kids back at the house and I turned, confused. But then I look at Sans, who was about a foot behind me, down on one knee, an open box with a glittering ring sitting on the tiny blue cushion. Despite the growing darkness, the ring still having a beautiful shine that shimmered a blue hue like the darkening sky above.

 

I gasped, tears budding as I lifted my gaze from the ring to Sans’ shining pupils, bright and adoringly staring up at me.

 

“i know you, ____.” He began, using a name no one ever used. But with it came true sincerity. “i knew the night you tried to confess to me, eight months ago. i know that i want to be with you for the rest of my days. i want to make this world safe.”

 

Tears began to leak from his large eye sockets as he continued without pause, “i want us to have a family when this is over. i want to have kids and watch them grow up. i want to make you happy. i want you to smile, laugh, feel loved, and be safe. you complete me, and you are my everything. i want to keep it that way. so, my sassy lady, sasha, _____, will you marry me?”

 

I laughed, feeling free, and nodded. “Yes! Yes, oh heavens above, yes, I will!”

 

He joined my laughter, embracing me and lifting me up. After twirling me a bit, he let me back down and gently placed the beautiful metal band on my left hand. Securing it in place and confirming a perfect fit, he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

 

“thank you…” He whispered softly afterwards.

 

I giggled softly, still shocked. “Thank you, too.” I whispered, afraid that I might break the moment if I spoke too loudly. “You saved me, in more ways than one. I hope I can always make you happy, too.” He sighed blissfully, pulling me into another kiss. “you don’t have to worry about that.” He promised in a whisper against my lips.

 

Meeting the others, we were unsurprised to see Toriel having joined her children. Smiling, she declared, “If you need an officiator, you know where I am.” Without turning to each other for confirmation, we nodded in agreement.

Months later, only a week after the one-year anniversary of when we began dating, we were married. It took place on the field right before the beach where Sans proposed, and the individuals in attendance were people Sans and I had met over the years. Over two hundred people showed up, and more than quadruple that amount sent their regards and best wishes.

 

That night, after the party, we officially bonded our Souls. Having been twenty-five for years after his aging slowed and finally stopped altogether due to his father’s passing, I followed in his footsteps at the age of twenty-four. In addition to remaining youthful together, we had access to each other’s everything. The entire night after we bonded was spent awake and enjoying each other’s lust until the early hours of morning when we finally went to sleep, not to awaken until after four in the afternoon.

 

The news of our union got out to the royal city, and Asgore, with a false location and day. We were lucky to see the small group of soldiers that scouted the fake location. It was a month later, and Sans was testing out the new miniature cameras that he later set up at checkpoints globally.

 

“that’s my younger bro,” my new husband and bond mate pointed out.

 

“Oh, he doesn’t look happy to be there.” I noted, gazing at Sans with worry.

 

He chuckled, fiddling anxiously with his new wedding band, an identical copy to the dark smoky silver band he gave me for our engagement. He finally looked at me, a look of pure love that was only for his younger sibling. “we miss each other. i send him letters now and then. i’ll leave notes and messages for him to find, too.”

 

“Oh!” I realized as I recalled little pieces of paper or the occasional carving he’d leave on a scene the royal guard would later investigate. “That’s what you were doing.”  
  


“yep. were you worried it was something else?” He teased.

 

“Never.” I replied easily and confidently. “I know you wouldn’t betray me.”

 

The sadness left his face as he pulled me against him. “what did i do to deserve such an amazing mate?”

 

“You are a good person.” I replied with an adoring grin. “Sometimes, that’s all that is needed.”

 

 

Over the next four years, he and I continued to cause chaos for the royal guard and crazed monarch. One example of this was when we tricked Captain Undyne by sending her a fake spy report. The gentleman was a rabbit monster who we had saved from a fire, but surprisingly, he was as sly as a fox.

 

“SANS!” Undyne screamed as she forced her way into the building the rabbit had claimed was Sans’ current hideout. “I HAVE COME FOR YOU!”

 

What greeted her was the sight of at least a dozen naked men enjoying a bath house. “Lady, you can’t be in here!” A lizard monster hissed as he covered up.

 

“SANS!” Undyne called, trying to ignore the men’s irritation, among…other things. “Y…you can’t…hide…”

 

“This is a breach of privacy!” A bear roared impatiently.

 

“S-Sa…” The captain was shaking as realization dawned on her. Falling to her knees, she groaned, “That rabbit…he played me for a fool.”

 

 

 

We had a lot of those scenarios, and since they were from monsters and humans who gave fake names and disappeared shortly after, leaving no trace for Asgore’s army to find them again, every time they attempted to pursue us, they failed.

 

We assisted anyone who was hurt by the monster monarch, and, even if the problem wasn’t the crazed king, we would assist, if needed. My description was added to the Wanted poster that included Sans’ picture until someone successfully got a detailed portrait done of me since no one could get a photograph that wasn’t just blurry colors or shapes.

 

“Damn, I look really sexy in this picture.” I bragged lewdly, striking a pose, as Sans finished setting up the final checkpoint.

 

Walking up to me, he regarded the picture. “oh yeah, that is definitely a sexy portrayal of you, love. but i still think the real you is far sexier.” He gripped my hips and drummed his fingers against them, his chest vibrating as he hummed against my neck teasingly.

 

“Ooooooh, keep talking like that and you won’t get any work done for the next three days.” I sassed back.

 

“hmm, and why is that?” He pressed, knowing full well where I was going and enjoying every second of it.

 

“Because I won’t let you leave the bedroom.” I bumped his ‘lap’ with my butt.

 

“well then, i guess it’s a good thing we only have surveillance to do for the next few days. and the computer can do that for us. so how about we see how long we can go until then, or until one of us can’t take it anymore.”  
  


“Is that a challenge?” I cooed, rubbing my ass tauntingly against the newly formed erection I could now feel through both our clothes.

 

He chuckled. “you bet it is!”

 

We didn’t leave the bedroom until the surveillance picked something up. By then, nearly a week of making love on and off between taking care of daily necessities had passed, and we had had intercourse on every surface in the main house. The basement held the lab, and we agreed that was not the place to get down an dirty given the dangers. Additionally, and thankfully, due to my athleticism and his lack of muscles, neither of us were sore.

 

Neither of us won the challenge, then or any of the other times we had tried again. We knew each other inside and out, and if allowed to, we could have kept going until we passed out from exhaustion, which was as far as we got.

 

We were perfect partners.

 

<hr>  
  


“So, what’s on the agenda for tomorrow?” I asked now that the story was over.

 

Still lying on top of me, providing warmth and comfort despite being a skeleton, Sans chuckled, “well, love, we need to keep up the same shenanigans until i have enough data. then we can get onto the next phase. are you ready?”

 

I nodded, staring up at the love of my life, and lifting my hand to cup his cheek gently. He leaned into the touch, sighing as his eyes closed.

 

“we’re almost there, sweetheart.” He assured. “all the pieces are moving into place. my research is sound, our allies are nearly ready, and when the time comes, we will be, too.”

 

“What about afterwards, though? Who will…?”

 

“i’ll give you a hint. they were there.” An image flashed in my mind. I gasped, grinning. “they are aware, and have accepted it. everything will work out.” Pulling and shifting so that I was laying on top of him, Sans grinned. “now sleep.”

 

I raised myself so that I could kiss him gently one more time. Lowering back down so that my head rested against his sternum and ribs comfortably, I closed my eyes. “Good night, love.”

 

“good night, ____, my angel.”


	2. The Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha (Reader) and Sans finish up the last phase of planning before going through with the plan! It's gonna be a doozy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted sooner (October 14th), but I forgot about the Ao3 version of this story. I'm so sorry!
> 
> Part 1 - The backstory; the 15 years that led to this point!  
>  **Part 2 - The final stage of the plan; what 15 years of planning and world-wide collaboration has brought to show!**  
>  Part 3 - The aftermath; the new era of peace has finally begun and our new leaders stand tall!
> 
> Part 3 is fully written, but not edited! I'll finish that soon!

# The Judgillante

 

**Part 2**

 

“ _so_ , how’d it go?” Sans asked when I met up with him at the checkpoint outside the royal city.

 

I grinned, removing the extra gear that came with my character and readjusting my regular attire to the normal black before moving onto to removing the headband encasing my temporarily scarlet hair. “As good as always.” I replied proudly, handing the removed clothing to Sans so he could whisk it away with his teleportation magic. “My illusion magic worked like a charm. They thought I was just another monster and didn’t bother me.”

 

Sans chuckled, “good to hear. i’m guessing you like the new  _addition_  to your attire.” He smirked.

 

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, yeah, it’s wonderful. Sorry for being stubborn.”

 

He pulled me close, making a purring noise against me. “aww, c’mon now. you know i don’t mind. that’s half the fun, babe.”

 

I hummed, wrapping my arm around his neck. “You are  **such**  a charmer.”

 

He pulled me in for a kiss, like always. But unlike always, he grabbed my breasts, eliciting a startled squeak of surprise from me.

 

He chuckled at my reaction, grin elongating as I turned my sharp gaze on him. “hmm, are these gettin’ bigger?”

 

I sputtered, and then choked on a laugh. “Holy crap, you cheeky bastard.” He winked and shrugged, then gasped as I slapped his tailbone.

 

“oh shit, babe. don’t get me riled up.” He growled. “we both know what will happen if you do.”

 

I tutted. “Hey, you started it. But I’m more than happy to add to it.”

 

“but who will be the one to finish it, i wonder?” He challenged mischievously.

 

“Who, indeed.” I flirted, rubbing his sensitive spine.

 

He chuckled. “oh, you’re on.” He teleported us home.

 

<hr>

 

Sans and I had been scoping the royal city so that we could be prepared for when the final stage of the plan was put into action. For the first couple of weeks, there was no suspicion. But after two months of coming in and out, both of us noticed when heads turned.

 

Sans couldn’t allow himself to be seen at all until the final stage of the plan, so he remained invisible with the help of a cloaking device and my illusion magic. He was the one to notice when some guards from the K9 Unit were closing in.

 

‘dogs at your rear left.’ His voice came through out connection. ‘you remember each story, babe?’

 

‘Yep, rehearsed it with Benji, too.’ That was a long day. He laughed as I replayed the memory. ‘He really is a ‘ _master of truth and lies’_. He said he could barely tell. I’ll increase clumsiness, too.’

 

‘okay, sweetheart.’ He whispered adoringly. ‘i’ll be watching. i’ll create a distraction if you need help. just send me the signal.’

 

‘Will do!’ I replied as I felt a tap.

 

I started, yelping loudly, and nearly falling on my butt as I whipped around to face the dogs. “I-I-I’m so sorry!”

 

“It’s okay.” Came the voice of a woman. “We’ve just seen you around a lot and wondered if you needed something?”

 

“I…was thinking of moving here with my mate, but he’s been  _so_  reluctant. I’ve been coming and going, trying to find something,  **anything** , to change his mind.” I wailed, covering my face in shame. “I don’t know what I’m doing!”

 

“Damn, bonded already?” One of the other dogs, wearing a leopard print outfit and smoking a dog biscuit groaned. “Whoever your mate is, they are lucky.” He winked.

 

A growl resonated through the link. ‘stay away from my woman, mutt.’ I couldn’t stop the giggle from passing through my lips.

 

“What’s funny?” Came the male voice of the dog next to the female. I could feel their connection, so at least they would understand.

 

“My mate was getting jealous.” I admitted while I swayed shyly, grabbing the fabric of my skirt for added affect. “Since I was using our link to show him around before you greeted me, he can still see and hear everything.”

 

“Ohhh,” the same dog understood and turned to his mate lovingly.

 

“I do sense a connection going off into the distance.” The female verified. “You can sense ours, too, can’t you?”

 

“Indeed.” I grinned brightly. “Your relationship is wonderful.”

 

“Like the king and queen.” The male remarked in adoration of his love as he nuzzled her nose with his. I hid my shock. So, the king had lied to his citizens about the queen’s departure. That meant Sans’ assumptions were correct. I felt his smirk through the connection.

 

“Oh, forgive us.” The female sputtered. “We have not formally introduced ourselves.” She gave a small bow. “I am Dogaressa.”

 

“I am her mate, Dogamy.” The dog imitated his wife’s bow.

 

“I am Doggo.” The flirtatious dog announced, bowing lower before standing straight and puffing up his chest.

 

“This is Greater Dog, but he does not speak in anything other than our native language.” Dogaressa introduced her largest comrade who yipped in welcome. “You appear to be a fox, so I don’t expect you to understand.”

 

I nodded, internally extra smug about my persona choice. Foxes are devious creatures, which would make this mission that much more hilarious when the final stage occurred.

 

“Yes, my name is Saisha Wilhelm.” I bowed low, and stumbled. “Oh! Forgive me, I’m a bit clumsy. My love is always worried I’ll end up dusting myself because of an accident.” I almost lost my composure as Sans snorted through the connection.

 

“Well, try to be careful.” Doggo replied sweetly, much to Sans ire.

 

‘i’m two steps away from snappin’ that dog’s neck.’ He growled. I held up my hands, grimacing at the dog in a way that implied Sans’ intent. ‘Keep it together, hon.’ I replied to the skeleton. ‘fine, but when this is over – you, me, bedsheets, record breaking.’ I nodded mentally. ‘Of course!’

 

“If you wouldn’t mind, I wanted to look around some more. I have only seen parts of the city. My mate is afraid that if I go too far off the main roads, I’ll end up hurt. I’m not the best at communicating with other people, so I’ve been afraid to ask for help.”

 

“I can help you.” Doggo offered. ‘nope, not gonna happen, you son of a bitch.’

 

‘Sans, shut up.’ If I broke composure, we would have to start all over again.

 

“I…I don’t know…I mean…thank you…I just…” I stuttered and turned this way and that. ‘yes! he’s finally comin’!’

 

“K9 UNIT A DASH 2, I HAVE SOMETHING FOR…OH! WHO MIGHT THIS BE?” Behind me, a tall skeleton approached. I felt Sans stand, and barely hold himself back as he watched his younger brother approach us.

 

“Papyrus, what is that?” Dogamy asked, noting a folder in his grasp.

 

“AH, WELL, REMEMBER HOW ENCOUNTERED AN ERROR WITH THE PAPERWORK YESTERDAY? WELL, WE FIXED IT, SO HERE IS YOUR NEW ASSIGNMENT.”

 

“Oh, I see.” He replied, grimacing as Doggo slumped. Turning back to Papyrus, he gestured to me. “Would you mind giving this lady a tour of the city? She and her mate might move here soon. Her mate is worried about safety, so if you can prove to him that safety isn’t an issue, that would be great.”

 

“OH, OF COURSE! FOLLOW ME, M’LADY.” The boisterous skeleton exclaimed joyfully.

 

Following the eccentric skeleton, I waved at the dogs briefly in thanks. I followed the skeleton through dark alleyways, over bridges, across grassy patches, and around flowerbeds. I made sure to stumble here and there, catching myself and apologizing. He chuckled, a silly ‘nyeh-heh-heh’ that made me giggle.

 

He talked about the city, how it used to be a city where both humans and monsters co-existed, but that there were fewer humans these days for some reason. Though, both Sans and I knew that what he should have said was there were none.

 

I also filled him in with my prepared backstory. How I currently lived in a village to the Northeast that consisted of both humans and monsters. I explained how I wanted my husband and I to move to the city for a change, but that my husband was reluctant because he didn’t like change.

 

“I’M SURE IF YOUR HUSBAND AGREES TO MOVE HERE WITH YOU, HE WOULD LOVE IT HERE.” Papyrus announced confidently.

 

I beamed up at him. “Thank you, Papyrus.”

 

He seemed delighted. “AND THAT CONCLUDES THE TOUR. WHAT DO YOU THINK?”

 

“I think it’s wonderful. I love the architecture down on…I believe it was Violet Avenue.” I complimented. “Thank you so much for leading me around. May I express my gratitude with a hug?”

 

“OF COURSE, FRIEND.” He leaned down and encased me in a gentle hug. However, he flinched when he felt Sans’ spirit wrap around him through the link. “SANS?”

 

“Excuse me?” I pulled back, confusion on my face. “Is something the matter?”

 

“I…I FELT…YOU…” He frowned, a look that didn’t suit him at all. “NO, IT’S FINE. I GUESS I IMAGINED IT.”

 

“What did you imagine?” I inquired patiently, my words implying curiosity and innocence.

 

“MY BROTHER…HE LEFT THE CITY ALMOST FIFTEEN YEARS AGO. I MISS HIM SO MUCH, BUT HE HAS BEEN OUTLAWED BY THE KING FOR TREASON.”

 

I gasped. “I’m so sorry, Papyrus. I didn’t know, and I’m sorry that my hug reminded you of him.” I patted his hand. “I’m sure wherever your brother is, he misses you.”

 

The tall skeleton nodded. “HE SENDS ME LETTERS AND LEAVES MESSAGES FOR ME IN PLACES HE’S BEEN. I WISH I COULD REPLY TO HIM SO HE KNOWS HOW GRATEFUL I AM THAT HE’S STAYED IN TOUCH.”

 

“I’m sure that he must love you as much as you do and already knows. He’s a skeleton, too, right?”

 

“Y-YES.” The tall skeleton sniffed.

 

I embraced him again, letting Sans’ spirit in deeper as the three of us shed tears together. “If this is who you are talking about, then I’ve met him. He told me about you.”  
  
“Am I seeing your memories of him?” Papyrus asked quietly.

 

“Yes! He knew I planned to come here and wanted me to pass along his love to you.”

 

‘i love you, bro.’ Sans whispered to his brother. ‘all of this will be over soon. stay strong for me, okay?’

 

“I WILL, SANS!” Papyrus vowed. “I LOVE YOU!”

 

I cut off the connection before Sans could reply and ruin the illusion that it was just a memory. ‘Sorry.’ I whispered carefully. ‘ **don’t.**  you’re right. i almost blew it. thank you, love.’

 

Wiping my tears, I regarded Papyrus. “I’m glad I met you, Paps. Your brother has been traveling all over the place. He visits my village often, so I’ve gotten to know him. He’s amazing and is doing so much for the people around him. I hope that whatever he is planning to do will work. He’s a good guy and I can see he’s not the only one in his family who is.”

 

Papyrus beamed. “THANK YOU. I’M GLAD I MET YOU, TOO. IF YOU SEE HIM BEFORE I DO, TELL HIM THANK YOU FOR THE NOTES AND FOR HIS MEMORY MESSAGE.”

 

I sniffed back tears, smiling crookedly, “Of course!” I sighed, shaking the emotions away as much as possible. “I must be going now. If you can direct me back to the main road, I’ll leave from there.”

 

“OF COURSE!” He replied charismatically, all sadness having faded. “FOLLOW ME!”

 

 

 

“Was it worth it?” I asked when Sans and I returned home.

 

“yeah,” He sighed, the sadness from earlier that day still lingering inside of him. “pap can’t keep quiet about anything. everyone will be ready to go by this time next week, so it’s now…er, I mean  **then** , or never.”

 

I pulled him against me, kissing in between his eye sockets. “What about Tori?”

 

“she’s ready, too.” He replied shortly.

 

“You still want to make up for Doggo’s…bad behavior?”

 

Reliving the memory of the perverted dog’s come-ons immediately sparked the lust within my skeletal love and he regarded me with a ferocity that dazzled me every time I saw it. “thanks for reminding me. come with me, sweetheart. i need to refamiliarize myself with your luscious body.”

 

“Hmm, you seem to have a way with words when sex is on the mind?” I giggled as he hoisted me easily into his arms, cupping and squeezing my ass as he carried me to the bedroom.

 

“nah, it’s more like i have a way with words whenever i wanna make a statement.” He rumbled as he threw me roughly on the bed and began to undress me.

 

“Oh? And what statement is this?” I challenged as he almost ripped my bra apart.

 

“that no one can lust after my girl ‘cept me.” He replied dominantly. “hope you’re wet enough cuz foreplay isn’t happening, baby girl!”

 

“Mmmm, come an’ get me, big boy!” I made a come-hither motion with my hand as I licked my lips lustfully, eyes daring. His grin grew predatory as he yanked the remainder of my clothes off in one swipe and magicked his own across the room.

 

“only for you, my angel!” He promised.

 

A new record was reached.

 

 

<hr>

 

 

The next week, we were ready. Everyone was mobilized and waiting for the signal. We had ‘paid’ for a month’s worth of rent in the home we planned to live in – using fake currency that looked identical to the real thing so no one suspected, and the city guards were aware of the arrangement that if my husband didn’t like our new home, we would leave immediately.

 

It was much to the guards’ surprise when I walked up in my fox persona next to what appeared to be a human. Sans, now Sam S. Wilhelm, still had the same bone structure, physique, and height as before. However, now…

 

He had jet-black hair, blue eyes that matched his blue magic, and pale Caucasian skin. Standing at five feet nine inches with his messy but adorable hairdo, he reached the half-point of my fox ears.

 

For apparel, he had replaced the white t-shirt, blue parka, basketball shorts, and pink slippers or blue-and-white high tops he used to wear before he left the royal city. Now, he wore a black t-shirt under his new color-changing, sophisticatedly designed hoodie, currently blue, black and white. He traded in the shorts for long black cargo pants with pockets and zip-offs in case he needed to turn them into shorts for weather’s sake – to keep up the façade and because he enjoyed shorts more. The bottom of the trousers revealed fancy, high-tech black and white sneakers with wiring that lit up with azure magic when in use – they were designed to levitate him if he needed an escape when in use. His blue socks were currently hidden.

 

Seeing Sans now was shocking since they were aware of his ‘costume change’, having pursued him for years. But by creating an illusion to block his monster status completely, the monsters present for our arrival were baffled. Looking at Sans, or Sam, anyone could see the resemblance to the shorter skeleton brother and Judge of Monsters. Neither Sans nor I knew what made the guards more shocked; his resemblance to his alter-ego or that we were an interspecies couple.

 

“OH!” Papyrus exclaimed, effectively knocking the rest of the guard out of their shock. “NOW I SEE WHY SHE BEFRIENDED MY BROTHER. HE AND HER HUMAN HUSBAND LOOK VERY SIMILAR!”

 

“ayyyyy, so yo’re the bruthuh o’ that silly skelly!” Sans replied in a heavy accent that originated from the United Kingdom. Being that he meshed the accents of the English, Scottish, and Irish together, he made it hard to pinpoint his  _origin_ just in case. “that laddy’s a riot, i’m tellin’ ya! always tellin’ jokes, the goofy goober.” He gave an exaggerated wink to prove his point, going out of his way to make it extra dramatic instead of the usual laid back wink he normally used.

 

“DOES HE NOW?” Papyrus grumbled.

 

“Ahem!” Undyne pronounced, her fist to her mouth. “So, you’re the monster who wanted to move here? You didn’t mention your husband was…a human.” She sneered.

 

I gasped. “Why would that be a problem?”

 

Undyne grit her teeth. “I’ve been told you’ve paid a month’s rent already. The rent would be tripled because of the human.” I wailed, not comprehending why such a terrible thing would change just because of race.

 

“wow,” Sans drawled. “yer a buncha racist, arent’chya?” He nudged me. “see, love, told’yeh the rumors ‘ere true. not all monsters are nice. it seems the rumors of the crazy king aren’t fictional afta’ll.”

 

“Excuse me?!” Undyne roared, forming a spear with her teal magic and advancing swiftly to point it at Sans’ throat. “Do not insult your king unless you want to be skewered.”

 

“lassie, that buffoon ain’t my king.” He grinned at her viciously. “he’s yers. yer the one bound’ta ‘im.”

 

Undyne jabbed her finger at me. “She’s also bound!”

 

“what rubbish ya talkin’ ‘bout?” Sans laughed mockingly. “the judge freed my lassie from yer king’s command.”

 

“He did what?” Undyne gasped. “Do you know where he is?”

 

“aye. sure i do, fish-sticks.” Came Sans’ snarky reply as he pulled me against him. “but…” His grin widened at Undyne’s scowl. “if ya want info, ya bettah be willin’ ta make a  trade fer it. that’s how we roll outside  _crazy town_.”

 

“What do you want for trade?” She grounded out slowly, body shaking angrily.

 

“well, equality fer meh love and me. the payment fer the month ya got is fake – i wasn’t gonna pay real cash until i knew it was worth it. we can leave, you can get nuthin’, and have fun on more o’ yer wild goose chases.”

 

“You paid…it’s fake…you can’t just…” The fish fumed.

 

“heh, theren’t no laws ‘bout that so long as i tell ya ahead o’ time. an’ i did. not meh fault ya dun have good eyes.” His grinned widened as her cheeks turned purple with embarrassment and rage. “ya wan be paid, ya give respect.”

 

“Fine.” Undyne spat, turning to lead us. “I’ll talk to the king about it.” Sans grinned down at me as we followed. I watched as he glanced briefly at Papyrus who was staring at him like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. Sans winked – his trademark wink, slowly and casual like he had just told a really good joke, shocking his brother.

 

Five minutes later and we were at the doorway to the house. “Stay here and I’ll inform the king of the…situation.”

 

“take yer time, fish-sticks.” Sans replied as he lounged on the only furniture present, a sofa made for two. “we’re not goin’ anywhere, are we, meh love?” I nodded, sitting comfortably beside him.

 

The fish monster huffed and left us alone. She barked orders and from the sound of it, the building was surrounded.

 

Sans snickered. “damn, you think they’re onto us?”

 

I shrugged, smirking. “Not sure. But damn, you are sexy as a human, too. Just seeing you like this is riling me up.”

 

He chuckled, my smile growing at one of my favorite sounds. “patience, love. ready for the next phase?”

 

I kissed his cheek, feeling the hard bone beyond the illusion. “Just say the word.”

 

He chuckled, lifted the flap on his jacket, and spoke into the hidden microphone that had been transmitting everything the entire time. “everyone still there?”

 

“ _Dude, your accent was amazing. Let’s do this!_ ”

 

“ _Agreed! Ready when you are, Sans!”_

_“Let’s kick some crazy monster butt!”_

_“Team Red is ready! Great acting! Gunner, Reggie, and Flora taught you well!”_

_“Team Green is good to go! And what everyone else said! This is not my department, but it seemed perfect!”_

****

Sans chuckled. “thanks.”

_“Team Yellow is a go! Also, I agree with Sasha! If you weren’t taken, I’d totally tap that.”_  Sans sighed, much to Team Yellow’s amusement. I kissed his cheek, already aware that Team Yellow’s leader, Maggie – a married bisexual woman who was roughly forty years old – had a thing for Sans, but would never try anything. She’d risk the wrath of Sans, me, her wife, Amy, and their son, Nick. However, she never let an opportunity to fluster Sans slip by, being a master of flirtation among other things. Thankfully, he was good at not letting her  _advances_  ruffle him up.

_“Team Blue is finally ready and urges Team Yellow to stop messing with the boss! Oh, and we had a bit of a malfunction, but we fixed it! Give the signal and we’re good!”_

_“Team Purple is ready!”_

_“Team Orange is ready!”_

_“Team Black is good to go! Hacking the larger network has been completed and waiting on your orders.”_

_“Team White is good! We have hacked into the city! Waiting for the go-ahead to proceed!”_

_“This is Team Black again. Undyne is returning.”_

 

“awesome, thanks. well then, no more stalling. all color teams, wait for the signal. then move ahead. be careful. keep each other informed. team white, enable all cameras. team black, start playing recordings, worldwide scale.”

 

_“Understood!”_

 

There was a disturbance outside as Teams Black and White began fulfilling their first order. Standing up, Sans and I exited the building just in time for all weapons to be pointed our way.

 

“What did you do?” Undyne shouted as she joined the guard, spear at the ready.

 

“whatcha mean b’that, fish-sticks?” Sans shrugged goofily.

 

“The build boards, the televisions, computers, all electronic devices in the city are going haywire!”

 

“no they not, lassie.” He pointed to a building directly ahead. “take a closer look.”

 

Sure enough, it cleared and began showing recordings of Sans and me kicking the guard’s butt. Another screen was showing Sans and me as we helped various humans and monsters around the world. However, one screen was showing the king as he terrorized both humans and monsters.

 

“Where is the queen, you might be wondering!” Said a voice, belonging to a human film director we had helped, playing narrator for this project. “Well, she has a few words to say.” Sure enough, a picture of Toriel popped on the screen, a green screen behind her so that her location remained unknown.

 

“People of the world, both human and monster…my name is Toriel. I was the queen until my ex-husband, King Asgore attempted something unforgiveable. There was an accident that resulted in our son’s death, and he wanted to kill the one responsible. That was our adopted child, Chara. With the Judge’s help, we escaped, and despite being dusted, we managed to save Asriel’s Soul with his, Chara’s, and other humans and monsters’ help.”

 

Asriel popped up, shocking the crowd as he was now far older. “Hi! I want to thank Sans, his mate, Sasha, my sisters, Chara and Frisk, and all the people who helped me. My family is grateful to Sans and Sasha’s hard work!”

 

Chara and Frisk popped up, joining their adopted brother and mother. “I want to thank Sans for saving my life when I made a mistake as a kid. Thanks to his noble sacrifice, I was able to continue living with a loving family.” Chara smiled and turned to Frisk as they spoke.

 

“I was found by Sasha after being abandoned by my birth family at a shrine. When she returned with me, Sans came up with the solution to bring me to Toriel. This is my family, biological or not. Sans and Sasha are a part of it and always will be! Thank you!”

 

The camera refocused on Toriel. “Sans and Sasha have been fighting against the tyranny caused by my ex-husband. The rumors that I am still by Asgore’s side are false. I could never forgive him for all the pain he has caused both humans and monsters. We need to stop him. And we will!” Like her children, she had a determined look on her face. “Fight with us!” They all said together.

 

The screen returned to the clips before, alternating between clips. Occasionally, it would flip to a previously used clip to show consistency. But other than that, it showed different occasions.

 

“The king has become mad.” The narrator explained. “But your faith in the Judge, his partner, and their companions will lead to victory so peace can be restored. Sans, we wish you luck!”

 

Turning back, Undyne glowered. “Where is Sans?”

 

Sans laughed. “oh man, you are a really dumb fish if you haven’t figured it out yet, ‘dyne!” No accent, that familiar way he winked, and his growing grin that revealed those large teeth that were too big for a human, revealing sharp canines as he laughed. He turned to me. “what do you say, love? time to get this show on the road, right?”

 

“Oh, thank goodness!” I cried. “I hate dresses!” Laughter could be heard through the hidden microphone’s speakers as the various teams reacted to my sassy remark.

 

With a single, quick motion from my hand, the illusions broke. In a flash of blue, my dress was replaced with my favorite getup, currently black like my hair. “Much better!”

 

“SANS!” Undyne bellowed, charging. “I don’t know how you did it, but you’re dead!”

 

“am i?” Sans replied smugly. He dodged about an inch to the right and countered with a swift kick that sent her flying, much to the shock of the rest of the guard.

 

Before becoming a vigilante, Sans was known for his fighting style of long range attacking and swift evasion. However, having traveled the world, he learned several forms of martial arts and became a master of close combat. With both close combat and long-range fighting styles, he was a force to be reckoned with.

 

“unlike you, i’ve studied up on fighting and a lot of other skills over the years. i really don’t think you have what it takes to fight me.” He flitted his glowing pupils from person to person. “even if you used a whole army to fight me.”

 

Taking his challenge, the guard advanced. But Sans teleported up to the roof of the building beside the house. “come and get me, suckers!” He ran off, the guards tailing him.

 

With no guards remaining, I regarded Undyne. She stood up and looked to where Sans was being chased by the guards, including his brother who seemed more interested in hugging him than capturing, or hurting, him. Undyne was about to pursue when I took a step forward, catching her attention.

 

“How did they not go after you, too?” She cried in disbelief.

 

“Because they were completely  _oblivious_  to my presence!” I replied smugly. Yes, using the Oblivious Charm was always fun. People just became clueless or didn’t react to you unless you forcibly make them aware.

 

“ _there ya go, guys!”_  Sans said through the mic. _“good luck!”_

 

“I heard that!” Undyne growled. “What are you planning?”

 

I grinned. “You’ll know soon enough.” I winked.

 

“GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I WILL  **END**  YOU!” She roared as she began the chase.

 

I laughed as I tore down the streets to the large castle in the distance. I could sense the Color Teams at work on their part, the magic flow shifting as they placed premade runes on the walls surrounding the palace.

 

I grinned as I climbed smoothly up the gate acting as the only hindrance to my entrance of the royal palace and touched down on the other side and continued forward with fluid movements, like climbing and then dropping several feet was no big deal.

 

“What the hell?!” Undyne screeched.

 

“Oh, Undyne, by the way, I totally gave Roy that idea to use a men’s bathhouse for a hiding spot for Sans.” I smirked. “The rest was all him, but it was glorious to see your face when you exited the building.”

 

Undyne fell forward on her face at the memory. Getting up, she followed me, shouting, “DAMNIT! I’M GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET THAT!”

 

“Come and get me, Fish Bitch!” I chortled right back as I ran inside. Using the mental map that Sans shared previously through our connection, I found the throne room. Sure enough, the king sat at this throne.

 

“How did you get past the guards?” He asked in a voice devoid of all emotions.

 

“Most of them are chasing Sans.” I explained, grinning. “Undyne was the only one who I had to  _face_  and it is easy to catch someone so hot-headed off guard.” Oh yes, watching her slam  _face_ first into the ground at the humiliating memory was wonderful. I silently thanked Roy for his wonderful job well-done.

 

“You think you can dethrone me?” Asgore muttered. “My magic commands all other magics.”

 

I laughed. “No, it doesn’t. It only commands monsters, except Sans since he is the Judge. But what if we got humans who can use magic.”

 

“Mages…” He spat in disgust. “I should have had those vermin wiped off the face of the world. They don’t deserve their magic if they cannot be put on a leash.”  
  


“Wow, what a hypocrite. You are the biggest asshole in the world. No wonder so many people hate you. You are a conceited old goat who is so angry because his family left him and he never got his revenge. And apparently, taking it out on all of humanity isn’t good enough for your shitty ass.”

 

“SILENCE!”

 

“I will speak if I want, King Asshat! Fuck you!” I retorted easily. “And by fuck you, I mean shut your damn ugly face since even the  _love of you life_ agrees you aren’t worth an orgasm.” His eyes blazed. “No matter how many times you try to tell yourself otherwise, your ex doesn’t miss your dick. She doesn’t care about you because she’s better than you. Congratulations on becoming monster scum, beneath humanity, unworthy of ruling anyone. I guess it’s time to put a leash on  **you**.”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” Having hit the right nerve, Asgore attacked. However, as he pulled me into an encounter, the screen froze.

 

“WHAT IS THIS?” He demanded.

 

“Damn, shut up and stop shouting, fucker!” I grumbled. “So rude! For your lack of information, encounters don’t work on me. I came from another world, having traveled through the Void to get here! I was saved by Sans at the age of thirteen. Anyways, for some reason, encounters become messed up when I am pulled into one unwillingly. But hey, it’s not my fault you fell for it. We were hoping you would.”

 

Whenever someone pulled me into an encounter unwillingly, only I could attack. Their turn was skipped indefinitely. It didn’t matter who they were. Sans could have engaged the king in battle, but the chances of everything going smoothly weren’t absolute like they were with me. And because monsters used encounters when fighting, this was a surefire way of the plan working. This strange power meant I truly was the missing piece to the puzzle.

 

To put it simply, I was a glitch in the system. It was like taking a character from one game and putting them into another. Just because the data is similar does not mean it will work. I could thrive in this environment, but because of both my origin and my mode of coming here, my data merged with the new system in a way that was unique. The Void was like a flash drive that was yanked out without removing it properly, so the data stored was corrupted. My corruption, however, was used to our advantage. I am proof that being different is good.

 

I hit him over and over until his HP was at one and then used ITEM to retrieve the object I needed to use. Using my corrupted data, I held onto the object as I finished the king off, trapping his Soul inside the item, a container specifically for Souls.

 

With that, the encounter ended. I ignored the Dust, and turned around and regarded Undyne as she stared in shock. I grinned, walking past her and out of the castle.

 

“It is done. Capture complete.” I reported.

 

“ _that’s my girl!”_ Sans cheered. _“nice work. i’m leading the guard back around.”_

“Awesome! Everyone else, move in!” A chorus of cheers responded, followed by the sound of movement.

 

“babe!” Sans called, sliding up next to me. He regarded the container. “nice!” He lifted the container so the guard could see the boss monster Soul contained within.

 

“No! That can’t be!” Doggo cried. “How did she kill him?”

 

“He’s not dead yet, Doggo!” I sassed with folded arms.

 

“Ugh! You were so beautiful as a fox!” He whined. “Why did it have to be this way?”

 

“whoa!” Sans pulled me close, glaring at the dog. “dude, i will seriously dust you if you continue to come on to my lady! fuck off!” I kissed the jealous skeleton’s cheek in reassurance as Doggo flinched back.

 

“No need to threaten the puppy, hon.” I cooed. “I’m all yours.” He chuckled in satisfaction.

 

“What are you going to do with that Soul, Sans?” Undyne demanded in a low voice.

 

“all  _i_  am gonna do is remove his royal status.” Sans explained. “take away the  _boss_  from the  _monster_ , so to speak.” I chuckled.

 

“How in the hell will you pull that off?” She growled.

 

Sans winked. “with a lot of magic.”

 

“What?” She asked in bewilderment. “What do–”

 

“Sans!” Everyone turned as a crowd of humans grouped together and wearing specific colors filtered into the streets. “We’re ready!”

 

“awesome! rainbow alignment. team blue, remember your specific grouping!”

 

“Yes, sir!” Less than a minute later, a rainbow of people circled surrounded San and I.

 

“everyone ready?” The humans nodded. The monsters watched worriedly, having been thoroughly beaten thus far and afraid to interfere. “GO!” Sans activated a button at the top of the container at the same time as the humans, Sans and I clicked buttons on our clothes.

 

With the combination of technology and old runes from ages passed having been etched onto the containment device, the Boss Magic was being absorbed from the Soul into us. It was a lot of magic, and the humans who couldn’t take anymore dropped to their knees and deactivated their pins. More and more humans were dropping and only then did Sans start to worry that it wouldn’t be enough.

 

As the last of the humans who had come to help us dropped, Sans and I remained. But it was starting to become too much.

 

“I can’t do it much longer…” I grunted as I leaned against him.

 

“if you can’t, let me do it.” He assured.

 

I gasped, looking at him. “It will kill you.”

 

He looked like he wanted to say something, but then thought better of it. “i know. but i can’t let him continue to hurt people.”

 

“If we need to regroup, we will.” I retorted defiantly despite the pain.

 

“no, i won’t let him put people through more pain.” He whispered adamantly. “if i need to sacrifice myself for the sake of the world, i will.”

 

I shook my head, pulling his lips against mine. Finally, lightheaded from the overdose of magic, I released him and rested against him, unwilling to click my receiver off.

 

“You’re not going without me.” I promised.

 

“i don’t…” He began.

 

“No.” I cut him off. “I’m not going to be able to live without you anyways.”

 

He stared at me sadly, knowing that was true. I could see the pain was getting to be too much for him, too.

 

“I WILL HELP!” Papyrus snagged the device off one of the mages and pinned it to his armor. “IF THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH FOR MY BROTHER, I WILL ASSIST!”

 

Sans smiled. “thanks, bro.” Papyrus gave him a thumbs-up.

 

“Ugh! Fine, I’ll help, too!” Undyne snagged one of the receivers and pinned it to her armor, too.

 

“M-me, too!” Alphys, Undyne’s mate, took one. Having been unable to retake the computers from the hackers, she came down to see the commotion.

 

“Same!” Doggo agreed, following the others’ lead.

 

Soon after, the rest of the K9 units and other monsters came to assist. But even then, it was still too much. Having taken a break when the monsters intervened, Sans and I had to turn out receivers back on otherwise the runes would break and the containment would shatter.

 

“ugh, well…it’s the thought that counts.” Sans grinned through the pain. Lying on the steps to the palace, he held me close as he observed the others breathe heavily. “we did our best.”

 

“I’m sorry it wasn’t enough…” I said softly, barely able to nuzzle my hair into his jaw affectionately. “If this is how we go out, I guess that’s okay. As long as we succeeded…”

 

I was cut off by the sound of the glass container cracking. “oh no!”

 

The glass shattered as Asgore’s body reformed, his maw gritted in fury. Papyrus suddenly jumped up, bone in hand as he attacked the king, carving the same runes that had been on the container into the king’s body. The king screeched, knocking the tall skeleton away, much to the ire of Sans, who stood up, all pain having left him now that the power was no longer flowing into him.

 

“TRAITORS! YOU WILL ALL BE EXECUTED FOR THIS!” Asgore roared as he sent fire magic flying wildly. Both monsters and humans were burned, but thankfully, as other monsters and mages aided their escape, they helped with healing as they put distance between themselves and the mad king.

 

“escape while you can.” Sans ordered, rage unhidden in his voice. “i’m finishing this.”

 

“I will help you.” I told him, fully determined.

 

He nodded, holding me against him. “i think this is the time. fusion.”

 

I gasped and grinned, my excitement potent. “Absolutely!”

 

The light of our Souls ignited in our chests as Sans twirled me. Dipping me, he kissed me as a white light encompassed us, twisting and radiating energy and the physical feeling of pure love.

 

When the light disappeared, a figure not unlike Sans’ human façade was in the place we stood. However, ivory skin, flaming locks that were a thick cyan and indigo with yellow bangs, with a larger chest and feminine curves, but still have no discernible gender, took our place. Opening our eyes, eyeballs with black sclera’s with bright blue pupils gazed at Asgore.

 

Striking a pose, we showed off attire; the same jacket Sans wore, now a trench coat that buckled in front over the black jumpsuit I loved, now equipped with a chest plate that either covered large breasts or made it look like they were covering breasts. For our pants, the legs of the jump suit had become open and wide like cargo pants while retaining the same texture I liked. The sneakers on our feet were Sans’ and the pack on our back was mine, but larger and equipped with twin swords with designs of the bone variety.

 

Having practiced fusion, we altered our appearance as well, including the added pieces to appear only when we fused. Upon inspection, our gender was a mix of male and female, therefore unknown. But knowing what and who we are, we realized we had no gender, or both. Either way, after practicing fusion for years, we were ready for this encounter.

 

“hi there.” We greeted Asgore, our voices echoing together as one. “This is our fusion. right now, we aren’t sans or sasha. And Sansha isn’t accurate either. for now, you may call us the judgelante, just judge, or just lante. We prefer Lante. short and sweet. See, we came up with that because of who Sans became. as his bondmate, sasha became the same thing. We are the Judge and we have become a Vigilante, so we merged the words. now then, are you ready to have a  **b A d  T i M e**?”

 

We struck the king, and gasped in amazement as the energy poured out of him.

 

“Wow,” We laughed. “looks like pap had the right idea! So, if we keep hitting you, you’ll eventually lose your status and fall. good to know!”

 

Without the use of the encounter system thanks to Sasha, Asgore was lost. He tried to hit us. But given that Sans spent years learning everything from martial arts to new types of magic, and even learned how to use other forms of magic other than his typical Blue Magic, the goat didn’t have a chance.

 

Having checked his stats, we could see that Asgore was too far gone. He was lost after years without his queen, his family, and having the need for revenge linger, not quelled, and only growing for years, had left the king’s nature to darken. He wouldn’t die like this, either.

 

“We need to purify him.” We deduced. Thankfully, Sasha had that ability and perfected it. “let’s do it.”

 

At that moment, a large arm knocked us away. “You will never win! You will be an example to others should anyone try this again.”

 

“Not at all,” Came a familiar voice. A short distance away, Toriel and the kids stood, staring grimly at the king. Asriel was the one who had spoken, and we noticed the pinned receiver on his shirt.

 

Asgore gasped. “Asr–?!”

 

“Keep hitting him, Judgelante!” Asriel encouraged, not paying any attention to his biological father. “I got this!”

 

We nodded and struck again and again, our determination unyielding as Asgore took the beating, far too weak to fight back now that his reason for revenge was worthless. As the last strike was dealt, his reformed body vanished, Dustless, and we caught the Soul and drew the absorbing rune into surface with White Magic, or Neutral Magic, casting purification over it.

 

With that, Asriel absorbed the remainder of the power until the Soul was out of energy, becoming a gray husk. Focusing on the Soul, we blew gently, waiting as pure light encompassed the inverted heart.

 

“Rest in peace.” We said. “time to let go.” The Soul, finally purified and willing to rest, burst into light and vanished as Asgore’s essence drifted away.

 

“Goodbye, Father.” Asriel sighed. “I’m sorry it had to end this way.”

 

The onlookers regarded the prince sadly, briefly mourning the fallen king in silence before bursting into cheers. Fully exhausted, Sans and Sasha separated, and Judgelante vanished. We moaned in pain as we hit the ground together.

 

“oh, this feels terrible. is this is what it feels like to be sore? i do not like it.” I giggled softly, unable to form a verbal reply beyond that as I nodded off on top of my husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you with the final part soon!


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the aftermath of the fight between the corrupt king, Asgore and the Judgelantes, Sans and Sasha (Reader). the start of a new era of peace has finally begun and our new leader and the heroes who fought for Justice stand tall!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part. I'm sorry it took so long! Enjoy!

# The Judgillante

 

**Part 3**

 

The fight was over, and getting out of bed had never been so **hard**.

 

Nevertheless, thanks to Asriel, all the energy was absorbed out of everyone and pulled into him, thus crowning him as the new king of monsters. As such, Asriel got straight to work in repairing the damages, both physically and emotionally, that his father had caused over the last decade. Humans received enormous tax cuts and the monsters who Asgore had treated better than everyone else due to their shared views were not only taxed double, but put to work immediately to aid in the recovering.

 

That didn’t mean that the rest of monsterkind did nothing, though. Thanks to the diplomatic relationships Sans and I had formed with the various communities of the world, recovery began much quicker and was completed hastily. And after fifteen years, the ones who were fighting the entire time finally got to rest.

 

“are we getting up today?” Sans inquired with a sleep-heavy voice.

 

“Nope.” I replied serenely. My head was resting under his chin, cheek nuzzling gently into his collar bone. “You’re so comfortable, so I’m staying put.”

 

He chuckled, stroking my hair. “well, all things considered, i doubt anyone would blame us for being lazy. even my bro can’t complain, and he was the one who was always on me about taking too many naps and breaks.”

 

I giggled at the imagery forming in my mind at his words; Sans wearing a tired grin as his brother nagged him about this and that. Sans snorted. “yeah, exactly like that. add a sock pile with a sticky note argument and you’re spot on.” Seeing it, I let out a bunch of uncontrollably snorts.

 

“Why would you **do** that?” I cried a minute later, cheeks colored a bright red as I giggled with mirth. “I feel sorry for your brother.”

 

“oh c’mon, he totally thought it was funny. he loves to pretend he hates my jokes. heh, damn…i can’t help but remember all the times i’d go out of my way to push his buttons,” Sans snickered as the memories replayed. I rolled my eyes, sending apologetic vibes to the taller, bolder skeleton. “aww, you don’t have to do that. i caught him telling someone that his favorite jokes were mine. he didn’t know i was listening and it was just…the look of mortification. my face hurt so much from smiling.”

 

I shook my head. “Wow. Just wow.”

 

“WOW INDEED, BROTHER.” Papyrus glowered from the doorway. “I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE STILL IN BED! AND TALKING ABOUT YOUR BROTHER, THE _GREEEEEAT_ PAPYRUS, BEHIND MY BACK! SHAME ON YOU!”

 

“sup, pappers.” Sans greeted, ignoring his brother’s words. “i see you let yourself in. good thing we’re under the covers.”

 

I groaned, agreeing wholeheartedly. Beneath the soft cyan sheets, we were completely nude. Given that our mission was complete, we had spent most of our time alone, enjoying each other’s…company, so to speak.

 

Unfortunately, the others weren’t too keen on leaving us alone given that they wanted to know about our travels now that we were no longer vigilantes. The monsters of the royal city were especially eager to hear the story since most of them knew Sans personally before he started his journey.

 

“YOU KNOW WHY I AM HERE.” The taller skeleton declared, crossing his arms irritably. “CAPTAIN UNDYNE, DOCTOR ALPHYS, THE ENTIRE GUARD, AND MANY OF THE OTHERS FROM THE ROYAL CITY WANT TO HEAR THE STORY.”

 

Sans groaned. “can’t we just…y’know, hold off until later? i have been working for fifteen years and i am tired, especially now that everything is said and done. i have the right to a _loooooooong_ ,” he yawned, “nap, paps. you know i **earned** it.”

 

“HOGWASH!” Papyrus retaliated. I could barely hold back from laughing at his terminology. “WE BOTH KNOW THAT IF I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO REST FOR **TOO** LONG, YOU WILL GET USED TO IT! FROM WHAT I HEAR, YOU HAVE NOT SLACKED OFF EVEN A **LITTLE** SINCE YOU LEFT HOME OVER TEN YEARS AGO.”

 

“yeah, well, i didn’t have a choice.” Sans shrugged. “now i do.” His grin enlarged as he teased his brother.

 

“GET. UP.” Pap ordered, a warning in his voice. “OR I WILL MAKE YOU. AND YOU WOULD NOT WANT ME TO REVEAL YOUR MATE’S NAKED BODY, NOW WOULD YOU?”

 

Twin flashing pupils ignited as Sans sat up. **“don’t threaten or touch my lady, paps. you will regret that. and since you’re my bro, i know exactly what to do to make you regret it, should you act on that threat.”**

 

Papyrus shrank back. “J-JUST…Get Up, OKAY?”

 

“we’ll get up when we want to, bro.” Sans waved him off, sinking back into the pillow nestled behind him his head. “don’t push us.”

 

“UGH!” The taller skeleton groaned.

 

“love you, pappers.” Sans called cheekily.

 

There was silence for roughly ten seconds, before finally, “…I LOVE YOU, TOO,” Papyrus called back.

 

<hr>

 

“…and that’s basically the whole deal.” Sans said as he finished telling the crowd of monsters and humans. “in a nutshell, anyway.” I nodded from my place on his lap.

 

“WHAT?” Undyne shouted. “No! Go into more detail than that!”

 

“so you can write a fan fiction, or, worse, a manga about it.” Sans scoffed. “yeah, fat chance, undyne. i’m not giving any fuel to the shipping fire of otp passion.” The crowd laughed as Undyne and Alphys blushed, the fish grumbling incoherently.

 

“Hey, Sans!” Frisk called with a raised hand.

 

“sup, kiddo?” Sans replied.

 

“Are you two gonna have kids?” The flirtatious human asked with a wink.

 

Whatever Sans expected, it wasn’t that. But knowing Frisk’s track record, neither him nor I were phased. Now a young adult, Frisk was known for ‘playing cupid’ having developed some questionable behaviors in more recent years. Thankfully, though, they didn’t have a chance to make a move towards Sans and my love life until after we were married and Soul Bonded.

 

“well, not sure yet.” Sans shrugged, Frisk’s question ineffective since the subject had been already been broached by me two years after our marriage. “now that we’ve completed the mission and don’t need to worry about safety, sasha and i can start discussing it.”

 

I nodded. “I was just thinking about that the other day. It’s not a question of compatibility. It’s more about if we’re ready to be parents.”

 

Determination filtered into Frisk’s gaze as they gave two thumbs-up. “I can help if you need a babysitter. I know how you two are.”

 

I quirked a brow. “Um…?”

 

“what’s that supposed to mean?” Sans followed up, clearly thinking the same thing.

 

“You two love each other so much that you’ll spend more time in the bedroom than taking care of your kids.” Frisk explained confidently. “I can help with that.”

 

There was a beat of silence as the awkwardness of the topic swarmed through the crowd. That is, until Sans and I broke it by bursting into laughter simultaneously. “n-nice try, kiddo.” Sans stuttered around his laughter.

 

“A-hay…pffff…A for effort!” I added in agreement as Sans and I continued to laugh uncontrollably.

 

Calming down, I made eye contact with Frisk. “You might be right,” I said with a shrug. “After all, I found a mate who can handle me.”

 

“mmmmhmmmm!” Sans hummed in agreement. “and trust me, kiddo.” Sans’ grinned mischievously. “if you can find a lady with better **ass** ets, personality, and abilities than my lady, i’ll consider spending less time with sasha in the bedroom.” He shrugged. “but that’s impossible, so tough bits.”

 

Frisk pouted. “I will break you eventually!”

 

“sure!” Sans wheezed. “keep trying!”

 

“I can’t wait to see what they try next!” I snorted. “Holy shit!”

 

After catching our breaths, we regarded the flabbergasted crowd. “What the hell just happened?” Undyne demanded.

 

“Frisk is constantly trying to embarrass us.” I explained breathlessly. “It became something of a game.”

 

Sans shoulders shook. “heh, heh, yeah. it started right after our wedding. what did they say?” He turned to me.

 

“Something about having fun on our honeymoon and making lots of babies!” I replied, trying not to laugh at the memory. “It’s was hilarious!”

 

“they kept trying to embarrass us every time we visited.” Sans continued. “but it never worked. and it never will!”

 

Frisk harrumphed. “They’d either laugh or respond like I was asking about the weather. Who **does** that?”

 

“Us.” “us.” We replied together, winking.

 

“Uuuuuuuuugggggghhhhhhh!” Toriel’s youngest groaned, much to everyone’s amusement.

 

 

 

Frisk’s question was brought up a few nights later, though. I wanted children, to be a mother, and to see how Sans would change by becoming a father. Having seen his memory of raising Papyrus, I knew he wouldn’t change much. He’d probably become extra goofy, make awful dad jokes, and be extra supportive.

 

I could imagine it: Sans fixing the sink that had been clogged because our child didn’t know that you don’t put toilet paper in there. The child trying to help or apologize and Sans chuckling, assuring them it was okay, and wrapping his arm around them to keep them away from danger.

 

Another vision included Sans reading a book and two kids asking to join him. He’d hoist them onto his lap and read to them. They wouldn’t understand, but they’d still be enraptured as their dad explained. He’d be a role model, a friend, and, with his spirit, the best playmate ever. All the tea parties, make-believe games, dress up, building toys, and attending any event to support them.

 

Having read my chain of thought before I could ask, Sans stood from his desk and guided me upstairs to our bedroom. With the door locked and both of us fully undressed and under the covers, Sans stared down at me, taking in my face as if looking for something.

 

“you want kids.” He said finally. It wasn’t a question because whatever he saw made it clear. He never needed to ask, anyway; he knew me.

 

“You do, too.” I responded, knowing full well the only thing that stopped us before was no longer an issue now. I had seen his thoughts on the matter, too. Like me, he imagined what life would be like if we were parents.

 

A vision of me singing as I stared out the window at the sunny day. Two children running up and tackling my legs. I would pick them up and we would laugh as I led them outside. We would play games, run through water and getting muddy.

 

During the night, they would have a nightmare and need support. I would get up and sing to them, helping them sleep. Or I would pretend to be a princess and let them save me. Birthdays and holidays were filled with laughter.

 

Sans smiled. “let’s make it a reality, then.”

 

I pulled him close, kissing him softly. “Okay!”

 

 

 

“Do you know the gender yet?” Asriel asked, staring in wonder at the growing bump that wasn’t there four months ago. “Do you have names?”

 

I laughed, leaning into Sans as he placed his hands under the swell as he nuzzled into my neck. “Well, it’s too early to know yet. Unlike humans, the magic sustaining them is too thick to see through. However, we’ve considered a lot of names. Part of the problem is that for skeleton monsters, their names are kind of pre-assigned…”

 

“What?” Undyne screwed up her face. “Explain.”

 

“sure. my name is comic sans since the font i speak in is comic sans. sans is easier, though.”

 

“Okay, but how do you know what your kid’s font will be?” Asriel asked.

 

“paps and i will know their font when they’re born. it’s a skeleton monster thing.” Sans explained. “however, if they are born without a designated font because their mom isn’t a skeleton monster, then we can choose what we want.”

 

“So have you o-only come up with names that aren’t font-related?” Alphys asked.

 

“Pretty much,” I replied. “We’re considering with names that are close to font names. Like Caleb is close to Calibri. Gee, like Gigi, has also been considered. But we’ve also considered other names. It all depends on what they look like when they’re born, if it feels like it fits, and other stuff.”

 

“also, if they don’t have designated font, their mom is the ultimate decider of what the name is.” Sans explained flatly. “she’s the one carrying them and going through all the pains of carrying the child and so on, so it’s her right.”

 

I chuckled. “Surprisingly, the child has no weight. Since they aren’t made of much matter, the only thing I feel is my body expanding to hold them and occasional movement.” I rubbed my bump affectionately. “It doesn’t hurt too much, thankfully.”

 

Sans continued to nuzzle my neck, thankful I would be without a few of the aches of pregnancy.

 

 

 

At eight months, I was about the size of a basketball if not slightly smaller. Sans was trying not to lose his nerve, but it was clear he was worried. Now nearing the due date, I could feel the child’s kicks. Thanks to their lack of mass, it didn’t hurt nearly as badly as I thought it might.

 

“damn, i didn’t think they’d be such a big kid.” Sans chuckled, placing a kiss to my navel, the button having popped out as my belly swelled. “i can feel it. it’s almost time.” He glanced up at me. “you ready?”

 

I nodded. “Yeah, I can’t wait to meet them.” I giggled as Sans placed small pecks across my belly before standing and placing kisses on my face, the last being a passionate peck to my lips.

 

 

 

A week later, I went into labor. Surprisingly, it wasn’t painful. And with Sans, who had done all the training required to deliver the child, I felt safe. It required a lot of pushing, and my emotions were wrecked, but after roughly four hours of coaxing, we heard the first wail of our child as they came into the world.

 

“it’s a boy!” Sans exclaimed. “oh, wow!” He gasped, and then chuckled. “i should have seen it coming.”

 

“What is it, hon?” I whispered, exhausted gaze on Sans and the bundle in his arms.

 

“he has a font.” He replied. “it’s ironic and fitting.” He held the child out to me. “you want to hold him?”

 

I smiled softly and nodded. Sans handed the whimpering child over. I muttered softly to the child as I looked him over. As the child calmed down, I turned to Sans to let him explain.

 

“he’s sans serif.” Sans explained with amusement.

 

I snorted. “So, it’s the same as someone – let’s say, Bob Junior. And their father is Bob Senior. Am I right?”

 

Sans chuckled. “yeah, i guess. but if we were going by that, i’d be comic, which even i agree is going too far. so we’ll call him serif. how’s that?”

 

I nodded. “I like that. It’s accurate, after all.”

 

Sans parted my sweat-covered bangs and kissed my forehead. Turning to nuzzle against my head, he regarded the newborn. “welcome to the world, kiddo.”

 

 

 

“Moooooooooooooooom!” A shrieking seven-year-old tore into the room. “Serif pulled my hair again.” Here we go...

 

“i did not!” Serif called from the other room. “it was cali! she and gill blamed me! they are always ganging up on cami and blaming me!”

 

“It’s true.” Marlett, now twelve and the second oldest, explained as she walked into the room. “Despite Calisto and Cambria being twins, Calisto and Gill work better as a team. Also, Vivaldi, Verdana, and Bell are awake now and making a fuss.”

 

“i’m already on it.” Sans called. “thanks, marley.” Marlett shrugged, adjusting her classes apathetically as she hopped onto a stool and reopened her book.

 

I sighed, drying my hands now that cleaning was done, and walked into the living room where Cali and Gill were giggling. Cami and Serif walked in as the giggling duo halted in their mischief. They pointed at Serif, earning a groan from their oldest brother.

 

“Do I have to separate you two?” I asked softly. They shook their heads. I raised a brow. “Will you stop tormenting your siblings then?” They nodded. “Promise?” They looked away. “Do I have to take away the sweets jar?” Multiple gasps could be heard. “Oh, would that be a problem?” They nodded. “Well, then do you promise to be nice and stop picking on your siblings?” They nodded. I smiled. “Good.”

 

“masterfully done, as usual, love.” Sans grinned from the doorway, two giggling toddlers born roughly ten months ago in his arms and a two-year-old on his shoulders gazing at everyone over their father’s head. “i think it’s safe to say that eight is the limit.”

 

I snorted. “You never know.” I regarded all eight of our children. “I think ten in the limit.”

 

He laughed. “i guess we’ll see.”

 

Marlett scoffed. “Haven’t you two procreated enough?” She gestured to the mess. “Some of us might be well-behaved, but with Gill and the C-Twins always causing chaos and blaming it on Serif, there’s constant chaos. Who’s to say Bell and the V-Twins won’t be similar?” She put her hands on her hips.

 

I smirked. “So, Marlett…did you want to run this family?”

 

Sans nodded. “yeah, let’s see how you do? better yet, we’ll join in their shenanigans and see if you can keep up.”

 

Marlett shrank back, a sheepish look taking over their face. “Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Dad.”

 

I laughed softly. “That’s all right. But hon, I think you’re onto something.” I regarded everyone. “I think it’s time for another challenge.”

 

“Nooooooooo!” Gill whined.

 

“please don’t!” Serif agreed fearfully. “we’ll be good!”

 

Calisto and Cambria groaned, sliding to the floor beside each other. Marlett buried her face back in her book, trying to ignore everything around her.

 

“hmm, yeah.” Sans agreed. “mom and i will be the kids while serif, marlett, gill, cali, and cami are the adults. bell, viv, and dana will join us since they aren’t old enough to know better yet.” He grinned, large and mischievous. “we’ll go until one side gives up.”

 

“I want no part of this.” Marlett shrieked.

 

“well, that’s bad parenting.” Sans rebuked as he headed with our youngest to the play area. “you have five minutes to plan your strategy. serif, you are the oldest at fourteen so you are the dad. marley is the mom.”

 

“uuuuugh…” Serif groaned as Sans and I retreated. “this is gonna be the worst.”

 

“No! We can do this!” Calisto cried with determination. “We’ll show them!”

 

“But we’ve never won a challenge!” Gill whined. “We’re just kids.”

 

“Let’s face it.” Marlett growled. “This is their way of teaching us to behave. They will make sure we don’t forget the lessons.”

 

“I hate these games.” Cambria moaned.

 

“Let’s try our best.” Calisto asserted. “If we can win against them, just once, we might get something for it.”

 

“we won’t win.” Serif sighed. “but i guess we will have to try.” He stood tall. “let’s go.”

 

 

 

“No, I don’t wanna eat that!” I whined in a baby voice. “I want the chocolate.”

 

“too bad, mom.” Serif shouted back.

 

I pretended to cry, illusion-created tears streaming down my face.

 

“noooo…i’m sorry. i didn’t…” Serif bounced anxiously. “marley, help!”

 

Marlett growled. “I’m busy!” She turned back to Sans who was sitting on a box with the silverware in it. “Please give me that back.”  


“nope, don’t wanna.” He replied.

  
“Dad!” She ground out.

 

“you can’t make me!” He stuck out his tongue and wiggled it.

 

“Uuuuuuuuugh!” Marlett screeched.

 

“Viv, come back!” Calisto cried as she chased after the baby.

 

“Dana, get down from there!” Cambria begged, trying to reach the child who had climbed onto the stove. “You’re gonna get hurt!” The child giggled.

 

“Bell, where are you?” Gill cried.

 

It was only two days, and the chaos had already worn Team Adult down. Viv and Dana loved to climb things, but the agreement was that no one got hurt. So, each time the younger twins, or anyone else for that matter, came near to hurting themselves, Sans would step in and catch them with his gravity magic.

 

Even with that assist, the game was not going well for Team Adult, and we knew it was only a matter of time.

 

“mom, please give that back.” Serif pleaded.

 

“Why?” I inquired blankly.

 

“because my show is coming on and it’s my turn for a break.” Serif explained.

 

“I don’t care.” I replied.

 

“ _moooooooom_ , please.”

 

“ _Nooooooooooo_!” I whined back.

 

“fine, i’ll do it manually.” He said as he turned on the television. A second later, it turned off. He turned to me. “mom, no!”

 

“Yes!” I grinned.

 

“noooo- _hooooooo_ -hooooooooooo,” he wailed. “…why?!”

 

I stuck my tongue out at him.

 

“mom, this isn’t funny.”

 

I brought my hands up and positioned them, inhaling deeply and exhaling in between the heel of my hands, making a loud, wet fart noise that lasted five whole seconds.

 

“mom! what…why would you **do** that?!”

 

“What do you mean?” I grinned in response.

 

The young skeleton turned and left the room, shouting, “i give up!” I grinned victoriously.

 

 

 

“didja hear that?” Sans snickered lightly. “your bro gave up!”

 

“Well, he’s weak!” Marlett replied irritably.

 

“hmmm, i don’t think so.” Sans replied, taking the spoon from Marlett’s grasp.

 

“No! Give that back!”

 

“nope.” He put it in his mouth.

 

“That was the last spoon!” She cried. “The rest are in the dishwasher.”

 

“relp, roo bad.” He replied, the spoon muffling his words.

 

“ **Daaaaaaaaaad**!” Marlett growled.

 

“ **whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat**.” He retorted more powerfully.

 

She was holding her breath, trying to stay strong, but that look of tremendous smugness, and sinister intent on her dad’s face was too much.

 

“That’s it! **I’m** done!”

 

“Us too!” Gill sighed, Cali and Cami slumped against the wall behind him.

 

“i guess mom, viv, dana, and i win, hmm?”

 

“Yes.” Came the individual replies of the defeated children.

 

“hey, babe! you hear **that**?” Sans called.

 

“Of course,” I replied as I walked past Gill. “Did everyone learn their lesson?”

 

“Yes.” Came the bitter and exhausted replies.

 

“Wheeeeeeeeeee!” Viv squealed as she ran in, only to get captured by her father.

 

“you have fun, Vivi!”

 

“Heee, heheeee!” Oh **yes** , she did!

 

“I gotcha!” I snickered as I grabbed Dana and picked her up. “You thought you could escape! But I gotcha!”

 

“Heheeeeheee! Mama!” She gasped.

 

“that was her first word!” Sans squealed as Viv looked up at him and cried. “Daddy!”

 

“oh my princess!” He sniffed. “this is a happy day!”

 

“This has already happened a bunch of times for you.” Marlett pointed out.

 

“Yes,” I agreed. “But each milestone reached by each individual child is a gift. We don’t take any of you for granted, Marley. You may not understand everything we do now, but you will when you’re older.”

 

Our second oldest sighed. “Yeah, yeah. I get it.”

 

“No, but you will get it eventually.” I teased.

 

“KNOCK KNOCK!” Came their uncle’s voice at the entry way.

 

“Uncle Pap!” The children screamed joyfully.

 

“OH MY! YOU HAVE ALL GROWN SO MUCH!”

 

“no, we haven’t.” Serif denied. “you literally saw us last week.”

 

“OH, PISH POSH! YOU HAVE GROWN INTELLECTUALLY! I GUESS YOU DO NOT SEE IT, BUT I DO! NOW, WHERE IS YOUR FATHER?”

 

“Kitchen with Mom.” Gill grumbled.

 

“WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET?” Papyrus asked as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“they just beat our butts in another challenge.” Serif explained tiredly.

 

Papyrus eyed us warily. “AND WHAT WAS THE TOPIC OF THE GAME THIS TIME?”

 

“Adults versus children.” I replied.

 

“OH, I SEE.” The tall skeleton said with a nod. “THAT MUST HAVE ENDED QUICKLY.”

 

“it lasted a bit more than two days.” Sans mused.

 

“THAT IS LESS THAN THE LAST CHALLENGE.”

 

“we’re aware.” Sans replied with a wink.

 

“So, what brings you here?” I asked to change the subject or risk Papyrus’ ire.

 

“OH YES! I AM HERE FOR MY WEEKLY TRAINING WITH SERIF AND GILL!” He puffed up his chest. “AS A GUARDSMAN, I WILL TEACH THE NEXT GENERATION OF SKELETONS HOW TO DEFEND THEMSELVES.” He regarded Marlett. “AND IF YOU WISH TO JOIN THIS TIME, FEEL FREE.”  


“No thanks. I have a book to finish now that the challenge is over.” She muttered something as she left the room.

 

“SHE IS STILL GRUMPY.” Pap sighed.

 

“It’s a phase.” I explained with a chuckle.

 

“No it’s not!” Came the snippy reply.

 

“Sure, Marley!” I called to her. “But when you decide to start a goth phase, let me know!”

 

“I’m not going goth!” The frustrated pre-teen shouted back.

 

“My point exactly!” I smirked.

 

“Uuuuuuuuuugh!”

 

“YOU TWO ARE TOO SMUG FOR YOUR OWN GOOD.” Pap cut in before the situation could escalate further, glaring at Sans and me.

 

“well, when you have been through and know as much as we do,” Sans began. “And have sass for day,” I added as I walked over to him, adding to Sans amusement further. “you really can’t help being extremely smug.” He pulled me into his lap, Viv and Dana jumping down and rolling around at our feet.

 

“Besides,” I continued. “Despite having to care for eight children right now, we do an excellent job.”

 

“couldn’t agree more.” Sans nodded.

 

“YOU SAID ‘RIGHT NOW’. ARE YOU TWO PLANNING TO HAVE MORE?”

 

I grinned. “You could say that.”

 

“oops.” Sans said, having placed his hands on the new bump between my hips.

 

“you need to stop sharing a bed!” Serif huffed. “i have enough siblings. i don’t need nine.”

 

“Who said anything about nine?” I teased, brow raised.

 

“yep, i feel two.” Sans chuckled.

 

“oh my god! no more sleeping together!” Serif cried.

 

“well, like you said, ten is a good number.” Sans murmured against my shoulder. “then we can just enjoy the rascals we’ve got now.”

 

“Yeah, and then, at night, we can just focus on each other.” I flirted back.

 

“YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING HER FOR THE NEXT TWELVE MONTHS, SANS!”

 

“bro, you are not the boss of me.” Sans retorted, eyes challenging.

 

“I REQUEST A DUEL. IF I WIN, YOU WILL AGREE TO THE TERMS OF NO BEDROOM LOVE FOR FOURTEEN MONTHS.”

 

Sans sighed, urging me off his lap as he stood up. “fine, bro. you got it. but remember, i have a reputation of not losing a fight.”

 

“TODAY WILL BE YOUR UNDOING, THEN.”

 

“we’ll see.”

 

 

 

That night, we made love again. And for the rest of our lives, Sans continued to never lose a fight. In later years, the Skeleton Monsters were no longer endangered. Due to monster’s long lifespan, Sans and I have lived many years together. Being that monsters will often live until they choose to die, or Fall Down as is their term, Sans and I have continued to live for a while. Our ten children eventually found partners, both human and monster. But a choice had to be made.

 

Even being countless years old, Sans and I didn’t age like normal. He looked the same as when I met him, and I looked the same as when we bonded. But having been in the world for so long, we decided we wanted to explore the other dimensions.

 

“If you leave this world and enter another, your status as Judge won’t leave you.” Adriana Dreemurr, the granddaughter of Asriel and Chara, and the current queen of monsters, explained. “We worry that if you stay away for too long, we could be in danger and you will never know.”

 

Sans smiled. “not to worry. i have already chosen a successor of sorts.”

 

Between us was a girl name Lily, the granddaughter of Frisk and a monster name Mako, a water and nature elemental. Lily looked a lot like her grandmother, having the same determined look, the same facial features. While she looked mostly human, her body could change, becoming fluid and flexible, like water. And a lily was always adorned on her beautiful silver hair.

 

“Lily has received half of the Judge’s power with the help of my special magic.” I explained. “Sans has trained her so that she can fulfill her role. And should she need assistance, we will know immediately.”

 

“I see,” The Queen of Monsters smiled, the same green eyes as her grandfather sparkling with gratitude. “Thank you. Both of you.”

 

“Enjoy your journey, Master.” Lily called.

 

“what did i tell ya, kiddo?” Sans teased, hands on his hips.

 

“Sorry, Sans.” She responded shyly. “But you are…”

 

“i’m willing to accept the godfather title since i helped raise ya, but master isn’t a thing.”

 

“But you are a master.” Adriana remarked coolly. “You and Sasha are two of the oldest people left. You have outlasted both our parents; may they rest in peace.”

 

True to her word, while they had lived to be over one hundred, Toriel, Asriel, Chara, Frisk and Mako had all passed on.

 

Additionally, Sans and my children all had offspring of their own, and our two oldest even had a grandchild each. Skeleton monsters were discovered to have different aging. They wouldn’t die until they were killed, heaven forbid, or until they were ready to pass.

 

We had spent countless years with our children, molding them into amazing people. And like we agreed, we had no more children after our youngest, Candara and Corbel were born. Ten children were a lot, but our choice paved the way for the return of skeleton monsters. The current total was over one hundred now, each of our children finding a mate and reproducing a few children each.

 

Regardless of what time said, there was one thing that never changed…

 

“Are you calling us old?” I sassed her.

 

“I mean…” Adriana fumbled.

 

“trust me, kiddo. despite how long we have been here, we are **not** old. we haven’t aged a day since we bonded. you can thank the void for that.”

 

“Yes. And we plan to keep it that way!” I concluded.

 

We waved goodbye, entering the Void. “So, where are we going first?”

 

“back in time, to alternate worlds like ours. i wanna meet the other sanses.”

 

“Hmm, sounds like fun!”

 

“oh trust me, it will be!” He pulled me in as we made our way to a new world.

 

 

“hey! who the fuck are……………you?”

 

Standing before us was Sans, if he was edgy as hell, had shark teeth – one of them a gold replacement, had cracks on his bones, had red magic, and looked like a goth gone **horrible**.

 

“See, **this** is what I was thinking when I said Marlett would go goth.”

 

“oh yeah, heh, heh! she really fought us with that one.”

 

“Yeah, punk and goth are similar, so I still call that a win.”

 

“what the hell is this?” The edgy Sans shouted, stance oozing aggression.

 

“We were wondering where we are. We are from another…dimension. Where’d we end up?”

 

“i see. well, welcome to underfell. we’re under mount ebott. enjoy the views, cuz you ain’t leavin’ alive.”

 

“You’re gonna _try_ to kill us?”

 

“bitch, you better believe it.” His red eye-lights flashed dangerously. “if i don’t, someone else **will**. but gettin’ lv is hard and i saw ya first, so dibs.”

 

Sans snorted before breaking into full-on laughter. “i don’t know what’s funnier. seeing a version of myself so angry and dressed to look mean and powerful,” He gestured to the red Sans’ apparel. “or that you’re threatening to kill us. buddy, we have been around for quite a while. kicking your ass will be easy.”

 

“ya wanna try it, then?” The red Sans challenged.

 

“i dunno. what do ya think, babe?” My Sans asked me.

 

“babe?” Red eye-light shrank and then enlarged. “she your mate?”

 

“Yes, indeed I am.” I struck a sexy pose, causing the opposing Sans to go red in the skull.

 

“ya still wanna go, red?” My Sans called to his alternate self.

 

“red?” The edgy skeleton scoffed. “shitty name.”

  
Sans shrugged. “whatever. i’m not here to give impressive nicknames.”

 

“ugh,” _Red_ grumbled. “fine. doesn’t matter. ya better hope yer as strong as ya say ya are.”

 

“sure, but just so you know. i haven’t lost a fight since i bonded. and even before that, losing a fight hadn’t happened often.”

 

“when did ya bond?” Red asked cautiously.

 

“it’s been at least over five hundred monster-years.” Sans replied nonchalantly, causing Red to gawk. “i stopped counting after that.”

 

“Dang, you remember better than I do.” I remarked with a laugh.

 

“uhhhhkay, let’s see whatcha got.” Red said uncertainly.

 

That was the start of a new journey, with new friends and new experiences. And even now, another five hundred or so monster-years after that, Sans never lost a fight as he kept pushing for Justice with me at his side.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At that's the end! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comment "Code Blue" if you are interesting in seeing a picture of the fusion between Sans and Sasha (Judgelante).


	4. Judgelante: The Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**
> 
> For those that wanted to see what Judgelante looks like!


	5. FINAL: NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have started a Casting Call to make this into an Audiobook!

Want to be in a Casting Call for the audiobook version of this. Go [HERE!](https://www.castingcall.club/projects/undertale-au-the-judgelante-audiobook)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated! See any typos? Let me know!
> 
> Can you catch the references used? A hint for the one that was what started the idea for this story...Fairy Tail!
> 
> **Happy 2nd Undertale Anniversary!**


End file.
